


Clumsy

by gaywrongs



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Humor, rated teen for language and also jokes about gowon killing ppl bc shes a clumsy useless gay, stare for chuuves blink once for lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaywrongs/pseuds/gaywrongs
Summary: So yes, it was inevitable that she would end up killing someone on accident. That didn’t mean that she was prepared for the sight of a motorcycle swerving into a bus stop bench to avoid her and the lithe figure atop it flying out of their seat upon impact.Or,Olivia rides a motorcycle around campus. Gowon is accident-prone. Somehow, things end up more than okay.





	Clumsy

**Author's Note:**

> this one was written starting at 1:26AM and finished at 7:21AM so I am terribly sorry for what you're about to read

Honestly, Gowon should have known that she would end up killing someone someday. Once, when she was a toddler, she had stood suddenly from her toys and dashed straight into a table corner without reason, resulting in seven stitches and a pretty cool scar on her forehead that she would later show off to all her friends. One of these friends in elementary school would receive a concussion because she ran into a pole, in part because Gowon had stopped in her tracks in a game of tag at the sight of a butterfly. As a pre-pubescent, competitive girl who hated the fact that no one thought she could be stronger than boys, Gowon had accidentally sent a football flying into an older student’s ribcage. And so on.

These unfortunate incidents, sometimes due to her clumsy nature, sometimes due to what she forever protested was the universe dishing out karma for her being too cute, followed her like a plague along the years and all the way to college.

So yes, it was inevitable that she would end up killing someone on accident. That didn’t mean that she was prepared for the sight of a motorcycle swerving into a bus stop bench to avoid her and the lithe figure atop it flying out of their seat upon impact.

She froze in the middle of the street, bookbag clutched in her arms. How had she not noticed a whole ass sleek and shiny motorcycle loping towards her? The road was relatively barren, most students in class or studying at this time of day. She had just been daydreaming about dying her hair a bold color and stunting on everyone at Jinsoul’s next party. Maybe her hearing was malfunctioning? Come to think of it, she couldn’t hear any noises coming from the person that had just… flown off their… 

“Oh. Oh, my god. Oh my god. I just killed someone.” Gowon dropped her bookbag. The motorcycle puttered obnoxiously at her from its slain position on the ground. So she could hear fine. In fact, if she edged a little closer, she could maybe make out something coming from the person beside the motorcycle, who was currently shifting, dazed, on the asphalt.

“A-are you okay?” Gowon squeaked from her place in the middle of the road. Movement was good. That meant she hadn’t quite killed them yet.

A soft, low voice responded. “I’m fine. Is my bike okay?”

Soft, low, and feminine. Oh god. Gowon had almost killed a badass biker girl. Was she about to be actually killed? Was karma about to finally kiss her sweet blonde ass goodbye?

“My bike,” The girl repeated, a bit stronger. “Is it alright?”

Gowon finally snapped out of her panic and rushed over to where the bike and its rider lay beside the bench. Her hands fluttered in front of her. She couldn’t touch the motorcycle to check. She didn’t know anything about motorcycles. The only experience she had nearly close to it was when she had once ridden her tricycle into her neighbour’s fence. The girl below her started to get up. Gowon continued to panic.

“Y-yeah? I think? I don’t know anything about motorcycles oh my god I can pay for damages I’m so sorry -- ” a realization dawned on her, “ -- wait I don’t have money oh my god I’m a broke college student I’m so sorry please don’t sue me -- you can beat me up but please don’t sue me -- ”

The girl stood fully and limped over to her bike. Facing it, she reached up with gloved hands and tugged off her helmet in order to assess the situation with clearer vision. Gowon watched the long, silky raven hair fall out from where it had been tucked inside the bulky helmet. She gulped. Gloved hands gently lifted the bike into a more appropriate position, and ran along its curves and edges, assessing the damage. With her back still to Gowon, the girl spoke again.

“She’s been through worse. Thanks for checking.”

Gowon couldn’t tell if she was being sarcastic or not because honestly who the hell thanks the person who made them crash due to their total auditory and visual obliviousness?

“I… are you… oh my god but what about you? Are you okay? I can call an ambulance!” Gowon nearly shouted in her nervousness.

“It’s just a few scrapes. Don’t call an ambulance. They’re expensive.” The girl turned to look at her then, helmet still in one hand, and --

“Oh my god,” Gowon whimpered again. She was pretty. Gorgeous. Ethereal. Of course she would be. Of course Gowon of all people would accidentally attempt to murder a badass biker goddess.

Said badass biker goddess’ gorgeous face was laced with concern. “Are you okay?” Her perfect eyebrows knit together and she raked her hair back out of her face with her unoccupied hand and Gowon felt like she might actually faint from the shock of it all.

“I’m --” Gowon could only gape. “Pretty!” She gasped.

The other girl’s expression shifted to one of confusion, but also amusement. Gowon realized what she said. Her face blanched. But before she could correct herself, the girl’s triangle-shaped lips quirked up, and --

“Yes, you are.”

The universe equipped her with cuteness, not the ability to handle herself in situations she couldn’t begin to fathom. So she did what she did best.

She laughed. Awkwardly. “I mean I’m pretty… clumsy! I almost got you killed just by walking across the street!”

And then she remembered that she almost killed this gorgeous girl in front of her, who now held an odd sparkle in her eye.

“What’s your name?” She asked, lips still in that flustering half smirk, half gentle smile.

“Me? Uh, Gowon! Not pretty!” She laughed again. God. End her now.

“Gowon. It’s nice to meet you.” The girl’s lips softened even more into a small, almost shy smile. She shook her hair back and set her helmet back on, visor up. “See you around.” Her voice was muffled through the helmet.

She threw a leg gracefully over the seat, flipped her visor down, and puttered away.

Gowon stood there for another minute, still attempting to formulate words.

She eventually realized she was still standing on the edge of the street, and hurriedly hopped onto the curb where the bike had lain. Her heart and brain managed to slow down, and it was then that she realized she hadn’t gotten beaten up or sued, and she also hadn’t gotten badass biker goddess’ name.

She groaned.

She then remembered that she had dropped her bag in the middle of the road, and almost ran into an innocent bicyclist in her haste to grab it.

She really was just a clumsy, useless gay.

 

 

“You really are just a clumsy, useless gay,” Jinsoul commented the next day after listening to Gowon’s woeful tale.

“You’re one to talk,” Chuu snorted into her textbook.

“ _You’re_ one to talk,” Choerry said disbelievingly. Chuu thought about it, and shrugged in agreement.

“Shut up guys, I’m the one to talk,” Gowon protested. She waited until she had all of her friends’ undivided, albeit unsympathetic, attention to continue wailing. “I didn’t ask for her name. I didn’t ask for her name! Why didn’t I? Even just so I could like, Venmo her the money I don’t have because I know her motorcycle was more beat up than she let on -- ”

Chuu’s textbook smacked her head.

“Ow!”

“Hey, I was studying that!”

Jinsoul was unimpressed. “Don’t act like you were studying. You were doodling that girl’s name, the one from your Psych lecture.”

Chuu covered her notes defensively with her arms. Gowon still caught a glimpse of the scribbles on it: Psychological complex... collective unconscious... Yves... the cerebellum is located... Yves but in fancy cursive…

“And you,” Jinsoul smacked Gowon again just for good measure, “need to chill. Just be glad you didn’t actually kill someone. And if it really bothers you that much, I’m sure you’ll run into this ‘goddess’ again. She can’t be that hard to find.”

Choerry nodded in agreement. “I mean, how many mysterious, gorgeous girls ride motorcycles around campus at this school?”

 

 

As it turned out, exactly five mysterious, gorgeous girls rode motorcycles around campus at their school. And all of them, minus her attempted involuntary murder victim, were currently side-eyeing the hell out of an unbelievably flustered Gowon.

A week ago, she had been working diligently on a project with the only other girl in their assigned group who was willing to actually show up and put in effort.

“I’m Heejin! It’s super nice to meet you!” The girl was pretty. Gowon fluttered her hands and stumbled out a greeting in kind, remembering to give her name this time. To her credit, she hadn’t actively been a clumsy, useless gay. She actually needed to pass this class, and she didn’t mind meeting up after every bi-weekly lecture to work on it a bit with Heejin. The first meeting, she was a grade A worker. The universe couldn’t tell her shit. The second meeting, Heejin had gotten picked up by her super athletic and cool and also gorgeous girlfriend -- on said girlfriend’s bright yellow motorcycle.

Without thinking, Gowon had texted Heejin if her girlfriend happened to know any other mysterious, gorgeous girls who also maybe happened to ride a silver and black motorcycle that was also maybe damaged earlier that week?

Heejin, an even nicer person in general than she was a project partner, said “oh my god yes”, and to come over on the weekend to work on the project.

And to see the girl in question.

Gowon almost wished that Heejin had interrogated her as to her motives because honestly she herself didn’t know why she wanted to see the girl she had almost killed again. She was probably pissed at her. She had been nice in the moment, and maybe she was just nice, but the way that all of her biker friends were judging her right now made her think that maybe the universe had just spared her from the claws of one wolf to plant her right into a whole den. She was going to be murdered, wasn’t she?

Well, at least they were all really pretty murderers.

Heejin returned from the inside of the house with two juice packs. She shut the door to the garage with a sharp tug, closing away Gowon’s hopes of escape. She shuffled backwards a few centimeters, the heels of her sneakers hitting the bottom of the wide sliding garage door that Heejin had let her in through a few minutes ago and promptly shut behind her, revealing the four silent girls before her and their respective motorcycles.

Gowon’s eyes shook as she glanced all around the garage, not wanting to make eye contact, but also wanting to formulate the best plan of defense. There was a busted leather couch shoved against the back wall she could maybe use for cover -- except the one with platinum blonde hair tied in a high ponytail was perched on the armrest there -- she could make a break for the door that led to the inside of the house, but the girl with the tattered crop top was leaned against the wall beside it, tossing an apple up and down intimidatingly. Her eyes shifted some more. The pink haired girl was fiddling with her same colored bike on the other side, eyes occasionally rising to examine Gowon without interest.

Gowon tried to communicate her panic to her project partner, but Heejin only bounded over to her, shoved one of the juice packs into her trembling hands, and crossed the room to feed the other one to her girlfriend, who was sitting on a small table beside the couch and spinning a basketball on a finger with practiced ease. She spun it up and caught it with one hand, nesting it under one arm, the other arm reaching out to pull Heejin in for a lazy kiss on her forehead as thanks.

“So you’re here for Olivia?”

Gowon nearly dropped her juice pack.

“Huh?” She blurted out, super eloquently.

“The girl who crashed her bike trying to avoid your ass?” The apple girl continued to toss and catch her apple while watching Gowon squirm. “I assume it was Olivia, since she’s at her apartment fixing her bike right now, and the rest of us are here.”

Olivia. What a pretty name for such a pretty gir--

“Olivia is never reckless. How did you manage to get in her way so badly?” Apple girl scrutinized her. She caught the fruit for a final time, and crossed her arms over it. All eyes stared unabashedly at her now.

Gowon swallowed around the dryness in her throat. “I… uh… didn’t hear her?”

Silence. God, this is why she never volunteered in class, she never got the right answer --

The platinum blonde snorted. Suddenly, the whole garage was laughing, and Gowon couldn’t tell if it was directed at her or not.

“Well, Olivia is the quietest person you’ll ever meet, aside from Vivi over there.” The blonde snuck a glance at the pink-haired girl. Cute name for a cute color scheme, but Gowon wasn’t fooled by the outward appearance. Vivi only continued to stare neutrally. Gowon looked away.

“That takes some serious skill, to not hear a whole motorcycle,” Apple girl commented.

Gowon didn’t know how to respond. “Thanks?”

Platinum blonde snorted again. “She’s clueless. Yves, can we keep her?”

Apple girl, Yves, cracked a smirk, and Gowon wanted nothing more than to melt into the garage door behind her and disappear. Gone were the daydreams of showing off her bright hair. Now she just wanted to blend in with the rusted metal.

“Mm, we’ll have to ask Haseul. I vote yes though.” Yves bit into the apple, attention finally off Gowon.

“Hey! You guys can’t just steal my project partner like that!” Heejin rushed over and grabbed onto Gowon’s arm protectively. She pouted at the rest of them. Gowon flushed and stared, panicked, at Heejin’s girlfriend, who she was certain could throw that basketball with actual precision, unlike Gowon and her past mishap with that poor classmate’s ribs.

“Well your project partner can’t just steal my girlfriend like that!” The girlfriend’s eyes narrowed. That was it. Gowon prepared herself for a basketball to the skull.

Heejin only chuckled. “Hyunjin, I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want to have me as a girlfriend.”

Hyunjin spun her basketball again, feigning neutrality. “Oh? Can I reread that text she sent you again, just to make sure? About the mysterious, gorgeous goddess Oliv -- ”

A tap interrupted her. Unfortunately, it came from the other side of the garage door, right beside Gowon’s ear. She let out an unflattering noise and jumped violently, right into Heejin. The two of them tripped and toppled over…

...right onto Vivi’s motorcycle. Yves rushed over to steady them, Hyunjin half-heartedly tried to balance the bike by sticking out her leg, so Yves tripped and fell; Vivi tried to keep her bike out of harm’s way and got a mouth full of Heejin’s elbow, and Gowon just couldn’t believe that the universe hated her this much.

“Lip, can you let her in?” Yves asked from the floor, exasperated. The only girl who hadn’t moved throughout the debacle shrugged and did as requested. The garage door creaked open.

Gowon looked up from around chrome motorcycle parts and Vivi’s pink hair, and made direct eye contact with the one and only badass, gorgeous, biker girl Olivia; helmetless and gloveless but still in the dark leather jacket and fitted black jeans, still gorgeous, still with that flustering half smirk, half gentle smile.

“It’s nice to see you again, Gowon,” is all she said, before crossing the garage and entering the house, closing the door behind her softly. Gowon squeaked.

The garage was still for a moment. Lip returned to her perch on the couch armrest.

“So,” Heejin cleared her throat from somewhere under Gowon’s knee, “ready to work on our project?”

 

 

Unfortunately, despite her incredibly awful chaotic energy, the biker girls had apparently gotten a good impression of Gowon, and encouraged Heejin to invite her over to work on the project more frequently. A couple of meetings later, Gowon had entered and gotten examined up close by two new faces. The shorter one had even poked her cheek. “Yes. We’re adopting her.” That was Haseul, apparently, the actual owner of the house, who was away at work most of the time but let the other girls use her garage as their hangout site whenever they wished. “Remember when I was your only sister?” That whining voice was Yeojin, Haseul’s blood-related little sister who had yet to graduate from high school. Heejin had only cheered, shoved their project notes away, and dragged Gowon inside the house to play Mario Kart. Soon she was coming over more and more often, without project notes, and with an excited smile.

Olivia, often without a bike there to tinker on, and disinterested in divulging in gossip with Yves and Lip, would join her.

Fate had blessed Gowon with cuteness and pro skillage in Mario Kart.

Karma had cursed her with being a clumsy, useless gay.

But despite how many times she fell off the maps, distracted with sneaking glances at Olivia just beside her, legs barely touching, she would somehow always end up in first place.

“Hyun, Olivia’s being annoying,” Heejin would pout, and be swept away to make the pout disappear. What she meant, Gowon had no idea. Olivia was just sitting there, legs crossed, plain black tee half tucked into her jeans, making quiet comments that made Gowon’s laugh become less nervous and more completely at ease. No work got done during her weekend-ly, and soon thereafter as often as Heejin could snag her after her classes were done for the day-ly visits. Her friends were miffed that she had started to ditch them. But what was she supposed to do, say no?

“Yes. You could literally just say no.” Choerry took a sip of her lemonade. The four of them had finally made and kept a date to meet up to study and hang. Of no fault of Gowon’s, of course.

“I can’t say no! They’ll probably murder me!” Gowon protested.

“From what you’ve told us, it sounds like they’re nice people, and you’re just being dramatic,” Chuu said.

“As per usual,” Jinsoul added.

“You don’t understand! I’m obligated to appease them! I almost killed Olivia and wrecked Vivi’s bike. It’s not my fault their demands include that I have fun with them!” Gowon jerked her hand for emphasis. The pen in her grasp went flying across the cafe and hit a girl right in the back of the head.

Just… someone, end her suffering now.

She sunk low in her seat and covered her face. “Choerry,” she whispered. “Choerry, please.”

“What?”

“Please. Just, drown me with your lemonade. Choerry. Please.”

“Wow, is my water not good enough for you?” Jinsoul might’ve actually been offended.

“Gowon, is that you?”

Gowon shot up, hands slamming away from her face so hard she elbowed Chuu. It was only a matter of time before she was arrested for assault.

“It is you! I think you dropped this!” Heejin beamed at her. She held her pen between her fingers. Her attention turned towards the other three girls, who were eyeing Gowon with obvious amusement. “Hi everyone, I’m Heejin! Gowon didn’t tell me she had such pretty friends!”

“Gowon was just telling us about you, actually,” Chuu said with her brightest smile. “She loves hanging out with you and, what’s her name, Wonnie? Olivia?”

God, smite her down.

“Yeah, we were starting to get jealous. I think she likes you guys more than us.” Choerry pouted. Chuu and Jinsoul fixed their expressions of evil, evil amusement to match.

Heejin, bless her kind soul, birthed the worst idea that Gowon could ever think of.

“Well hey! Why don’t you guys all come over tonight? We can have a party!” She smiled excitedly at Gowon. And what could she do, say no? Contrary to her previous advice, Choerry’s threatening glare and sweet smile let Gowon know that in no way could she voice dissent.

She smiled weakly. “Sounds great!”

 

 

The biggest highlight of that night was the fact that, in all of her panic, she had forgotten to connect the dots that Chuu’s Psych lecture crush Yves was the same apple-catching-crop-top-wearing Yves from Haseul’s house. The garage slid open unevenly, and Chuu squeaked into Gowon’s ear. Gowon jumped and accidentally smacked Yeojin, who had been delegated to get up and let them in.

“You didn’t tell me Olivia is friends with Yves!” Chuu whispered harshly.

Gowon couldn’t help it. “It seems like she’s a nice person, and you’re just being dramatic. As per usual.”

Chuu was too busy glaring at her to notice that the object of her affections had sidled up to them, and was now standing close to her other side. Gowon smirked at the flirty aura Yves radiated. Chuu turned to follow her gaze, and squeaked again.

“Hey, I’m Yves. I’m assuming you have a name other than cutie?”

Gowon turned away before she could hear Chuu squeak a third time. To her surprise, Olivia was gazing at her from the couch, a sparkle in her eye. She was wearing comfortable clothes. An oversized gray tee and gym shorts should not be allowed to look that good on anyone. Gowon looked away towards anything else, anything… anything other than Hyunjin flirting with Heejin… anything other than Jinsoul flirting with Lip… and found Haseul engulfing Choerry in a warm hug.

“I’m claiming them all!”

“Ah, this one here is mine,” Yves said. Chuu’s face was pinker than Vivi’s bike.

Haseul scowled. “But I want to adopt her!”

“You just want to add to Haseul’s Harem.”

Yeojin sighed dramatically. “Remember when I was her only sister?”

Vivi patted her head sympathetically. “Remember when I was her only girlfriend?”

“Shut it, you two, I need to fight Yves for a second.” Haseul marched over and pretended to sweep Yves away. Gowon caught Vivi’s eye. She winked at her warmly, and suddenly, Gowon didn’t think she had to worry about being murdered anymore. Her eyes found Olivia again. She ran a hand through her silky hair. A small, fond smile rested on her lips. As if she could sense it, her eyes locked back with Gowon’s. Her smile only grew. She patted the empty space beside her on the couch.

Gowon might not get murdered, but she still might die of heart failure.

 

 

Gowon’s old friends and the biker girl gang got along well. Too well, in Gowon’s completely unbiased opinion. The project long finished and months gone by, most nights found any assortment and number of girls in Haseul’s humble house, studying or chatting or, in many cases, flirting. Olivia included. It was just too much for Gowon’s clumsy, useless gay ass.

“You’re gripping the handlebars too tight,” Olivia said in her soft voice. “Relax.” Oh yeah. Relax, as Olivia leaned comfortably against her shoulder and rubbed her arms to ease the tension in them. Easy.

“Are you seriously teaching Gowon of all people to ride a motorcycle?” Choerry popped her head in from the house-to-garage door.

Gowon stiffened, but Olivia didn’t withdraw. On the contrary, she leaned in closer, and pressed her cheek up against Gowon’s shoulder, elevated from her position up on the bike’s seat.

“Yes,” was all Olivia had to say.

“What’s this I hear? Olivia has a death wish?” Lip appeared next to Choerry.

“That’s like… teaching Yeojin how to ride.” Hyunjin was next to arrive.

“Which is not allowed under strict law of Haseul!” Yves shouted a reminder from somewhere further in the house.

“Yeojin isn't even here, don’t worry about other grandma, grandma,” Hyunjin shouted back. She shook her head. “I bet she was so preoccupied with babying Chuu she didn’t even notice Haseul leave.”

“I heard that!”

"I'm not a baby!"

"You're my baby, though."

Hyunjin retched louder than she had shouted.

The girls soon broke into yet another squabble, leaving the two in the garage again.

“Hey, ‘Won,” Olivia whispered into her shoulder. Gowon stiffened. She had almost forgotten that Olivia was nestled almost in her neck, hands settled comfortably around her waist in a back hug.

“Uh, yeah?” Eloquent. So, so eloquent.

“D’you want to go for a ride? With me? I’ll drive, don’t worry.”

What was she supposed to do, say no?

She found herself perched behind the girl, arms squeezed around her so tight she might’ve accidentally almost killed her yet again. Olivia didn’t complain though. She only asked in that soft but clear voice if Gowon was okay.

“Fine,” Gowon managed. “You’re -- I’m fine!” She could feel the vibrations of Olivia’s chuckle against her own chest.

They made their way off of slower campus roads and onto the major highway near their school. The wind buffeted around them, they were flying on two balanced wheels, there were cars with actual sheets of metal protecting them from the outside hemisphere competing for the fast lane -- but Gowon felt oddly protected from it all, snug against Olivia’s back, her warmth seeping through her leather jacket. They rode in the noise for a few more exits before Olivia decided to bring them back to slower streets.

Gowon still remained pressed against her back.

This was nice. She was really, really glad she hadn’t killed Olivia. Or anyone, really. But. Especially Olivia.

“My parents didn’t want me to get a bike,” Olivia said out of the blue, voice husked by wind. She paused at a stop sign, looking both ways carefully, before puttering forward.

“But you wanted to?” Gowon asked.

“I’m a pretty introverted person,” Olivia said. “My bike… I wanted to give my all to her. And I do. She’s beautiful, isn't she?”

Gowon glanced down at what she could see of the bike from this angle. She thought of the care that Olivia so obviously put into maintaining it. She thought of Olivia, so different from the scary badass she had first thought she was.

“Yes, she is.”

Olivia was silent for another minute. Then: “The other girls ride for different reasons. Yves thought more girls would think she was hot. Lip likes the adrenaline. Hyunjin says it gets her places more efficiently than a car when she’s too tired to bike. Vivi inherited hers from someone important to her.”

Gowon tried to rest her chin on Olivia’s shoulder, but the helmets got in the way. She settled for gently headbutting her instead. “What about you?”

They started to turn onto more familiar roads. Olivia hummed. “She helps me feel free. Comfortable. Like I could talk for hours without getting tired.”

Gowon snickered, because every time she went over to Haseul’s, especially as time went on, Olivia never ran out of sly jokes and genuine questions and honest answers. “You already do that.”

Olivia hummed again, thoughtfully. “Only with you.”

Yeah. Gowon almost died on the back of a motorcycle, stuck like a leech to her deep, deep crush. Jinsoul would never let her ghost hear the end of it.

They were nearing Haseul’s street. The bike slowed to a stop, engine still running, a little ways down from the driveway. She took off her helmet, shook out her hair, and turned to smile softly at Gowon.

“How’re you doing?” She asked again. Gowon might have melted on the spot.

“I -- I really liked riding on your motorcycle I felt like a badass,” was what Gowon meant to say, but of course, of course! The universe happened to decree that she was a clumsy, useless gay, and nothing would ever change that.

“I really like you,” is what she said instead. She froze, heart and head on overdrive, much like that fateful day when she had thought she had killed Olivia.

Olivia, still pretty badass and very gorgeous, but way softer and way less mysterious than Gowon had first thought, smiled the widest Gowon had ever seen her smile.

“I really like you too.”

Flustered, Gowon clunked her helmeted head against Olivia’s shoulder. Olivia laughed, and Gowon thought that she didn’t mind continuing to make a fool out of herself if it would make Olivia laugh like that more.

“So… now what?” Gowon wondered.

“Well,” Olivia started inching them back towards the house, “we can ride together more.”

“I would like that,” Gowon said softly, thinking of the thrill that was soft winds and glowing sunsets and a warm presence.

“But first...” She could hear the half-smirk. “I have to beat you in Mario Kart.” They pulled into the driveway. Already, Gowon could hear the shouts and laughter from inside, but right now, she wasn’t concerned with the shenanigans her friends were up to.

“I knew you were just letting me win!” She hopped off the back of the bike, stumbling on her way down. Olivia gracefully steadied her with an arm on her waist. She smiled fondly down at Gowon. Those lips quirked, those eyes sparkling.

“Will you let me do something else right now?”

Gowon was oblivious to the sight of the garage door snaking open before them, her eyes darting back and forth between that small smile and those soft eyes.

And what was she supposed to do, say no?

Olivia leaned in, and Gowon’s eyes fluttered closed, and she was so oblivious to the sound of wolf whistles and raucous applause and money swapping hands as the arm around her waist tugged her closer into the kiss.

Perhaps she might accidentally kill someone another day, probably Jinsoul for making one too many smart remarks, but for now, Gowon was content with being an almost-murderer (and maybe a little dramatic) clumsy, useless gay.


End file.
